


Surprise Visit

by PhantomL



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomL/pseuds/PhantomL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru begun their pro training four months ago, Sousuke is at university, studying hard at Sport Science so he can be a coach or physiotherapist to stop young swimmers making the same mistakes he did. Sousuke decides to visit Rin to check on him, and it is revealed that he has become insecure about the loss of muscle he has suffered since he stopped swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic is purely platonic (maybe slightly romantic if you squint) and was triggered by the SouRin feels from episode 10 of eternal summer, so I thought I might as well get this fic down in case canon ends up contradicting everything.

Sousuke stood outside the building, it was one of the biggest sports universities in Japan, and Rin and Haru were in there training for the Olympics. Sousuke felt a lump in his throat as even though he knew he could no longer stand by Rin on the Olympic podium, he was proud of him for making it as far as he has and wanted to support him every step of the way. Sousuke had managed to find his ground as well as he was currently at a university studying Sports Science, he hoped that maybe he could be a coach or something, or even end up being Rin's manager, even though Sousuke had to give up swimming due to his injury, he still wanted to get a job related to the sport. Sousuke realised how he was still stood outside the building, he hadn't told Rin he was coming to visit, so he hoped he would like the surprise. The tall young man smiled to himself at this thought as he walked towards the entrance.

 

Sousuke found himself in the reception, he immediately went to the desk, where a receptionist seemed to be busy at their computer typing something.

'Excuse me,' Sousuke said, trying to get the attention of the man. The man looked up.

'Yes, can I help you?' he asked, Sousuke coughed to clear his throat.

'I am looking for Matsuoka Rin,' he said, the receptionist's eyes then flitted back to the computer screen as they went to type something else in, the man then looked back up to Sousuke.

'Matsuoka is currently in the pool. However, his training session finishes in ten minutes.'

'Where can I wait for him?' Sousuke asked.

'I will just get someone to take you to the waiting area by the changing rooms,' in that moment, a woman then appeared from behind the desk.

'Yes, I can show you the way,' she said, Sousuke nodded, and began to follow the woman. Sousuke took the chance to have a look at the university, it was modern in it's design, the walls were of pale and neutral colours but had photos of current and ex students on them, much like the Iwatobi club building did, he knew that Rin or Haru wouldn't probably not be in any of the photos, since they had only just begun their training. He then found himself walking past a window which showed the pool, Sousuke glanced through the glass as they passed. The swimmers in the pool were clearly brilliant swimmers, as even from a distance, Sousuke could tell their technique was spot on. The thought then hit Sousuke: Rin was with these swimmers, he was up to their standard, as the thought hit him, his eyes sparkled a little. Soon, he reached the waiting area. He thanked the woman for bringing him there and then took a seat to wait. A few swimmers exited the changing rooms every few minutes, all in their team tracksuits. Rin wasn't out yet. Sousuke gently felt his shoulder as he waited for Rin. It was not causing him any major pain, and he had started to get a lot of therapy for it, which meant it only really hurt when he put it under any intense training or pressure. He then heard two familiar voices, they were coming closer. The owner of the first voice exited the changing room, Sousuke looked up at the owner, a young man with sharp teeth and crimson eyes. His slightly damp red hair fell past his shoulders and he wore a black vest under his tracksuit jacket. He looked over to Sousuke and his expression changed to one of shock.

'Sousuke?'

 

'Rin,' Sousuke said in response, Rin's expression then changed to one of happiness.

'I didn't expect to see you here, you could have called!' Rin said, prodding Sousuke with his knee.

'I wanted it to be a surprise,' Sousuke said in response, 'so anyway, how is training going?'

'Great! I am on track to do some big tournaments this year, and even Haru is loving it,' Rin said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

'I can tell you have been working hard, you seem more toned up. Also, you have grown your hair longer,' Sousuke said, reaching out to touch Rin's shoulder-blade length hair.

'Yeah, do you like it?' Rin said, looking away nervously.

'It looks great on you, you just look great in general, I am glad it is going ok,' Sousuke gave Rin a reassuring grin.

'You aren't looking too bad yourself,' Rin stated, Sousuke froze up for a moment. Sousuke had become very insecure about his appearance lately, since giving up swimming he had lost some muscle mass. Sousuke was by no means scrawny, as he still jogged a lot and worked out regularly, meaning that he was still more muscular than most men his age, but due to his shoulder limiting him, he had slimmed down. Sousuke put his hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie, the one he had last year, which was now slightly too big for him.

'Yeah,' Sousuke whispered, Rin leaned and looked at his friend.

'What is the matter?' Rin asked, noticing his reaction. Sousuke could have lied to Rin, but he decided to come straight out with it.

'I have lost some muscle recently, does it make me look ill?' Rin folded his arms and rose an eyebrow.

'You have thinned a little around your arms and face, but you still look pretty toned and by no means ill,' he said, supporting his friend's insecurity. In that moment the owner of the second voice emerged from the changing rooms.

'Rin, I told you to wait for me,' Rin and Sousuke looked over, it was Haru, who looked the same as ever. Haru looked to Sousuke

'Hello, Sousuke,' Haru said, he then looked back up at Rin, 'you are an idiot sometimes.'

'Well you are the idiot who spent so long in the shower,' Rin said playfully in response, he then looked back to Sousuke, 'are you staying the night?'

'Yes, I am at a nearby hotel. I am leaving tomorrow evening.'

'Great, that means you can spend some time with Haru and I, as we were going to just spend the evening at Haru's appartment,' Rin suggested, 'also, you can come visit me after training tomorrow.'

'That sounds great,' Sousuke said.

* * *

 

 

Sousuke left Haru's at about 10pm, as he didn't want to get back to his own hotel to late. After Sousuke left, Rin helped Haru clean up the apartment from dinner.

'That was a nice evening,' Rin said, as he helped put the dishes away.

'Yes, I am glad Sousuke has found his own goal,' Haru said as he drank from the glass of water, 'was the mackerel ok?'

'Yes, great as always Haru,' Rin replied, Rin then remembered Sousuke's earlier comment about his weight loss, 'You know, Sousuke seemed a bit upset about the muscle he has lost since he stopped swimming.'

'Really? He seemed fine to me,' Haru said.

'He mentioned it to me earlier, I guess his shoulder means it must be harder for him to work out,' Rin then paused for a moment, 'you know, we could help him by making him a diet and exercise plan, one which won't strain his shoulder too much but will help him keep his muscle.'

'Maybe Sousuke just needs to swim,' Haru said, Rin let out a snort.

'That is typical of you to say,' Rin then clapped his hands as he thought of an idea, 'how about tomorrow morning I can get some of the team to help me put together a diet and exercise regime for Sousuke, and you could swim with him when he comes to visit after practice.'

'Sounds good,' Haru said. Haru looked over to see Rin pick up his bags and put a jacket on, 'are you going now?'

'Yes, it is getting late after all, see you at practice in the morning.'

'You too,' Haru said as he watched his friend leave.

 

Rin called some of his team-mates to a table in the canteen the next morning, he explained the situation that he had a friend who needed a regime and diet to help him maintain muscle without over-exerting himself. After explaining, Seijuro Mikoshiba approached the table.

'Is that Sousuke who swam the relay with you last year?' he asked, folding his arms.

'Yes, that Sousuke, do you have any ideas?' Rin stated, Seijuro nodded slowly.

'I do have a few actually, I will be more than willing to give you a hand with that.'

'That would be great,' Rin said in response, he then looked around the table, 'anyone else think they can help?' in that moment about five other swimmers nodded, a mixture of male and female. Rin flashed a toothy grin, 'ok, let's sort this out then.'

* * *

 

Sousuke spent the day in the city, visiting a few shops and even decided to do a little bit of sight seeing. He had spent a while in Tokyo, as he went to High School there, but he still found the experience a good one. Rin and Haru told him that they would finish practice at half past five that evening, so when when his watch hit five o clock, he made his way back. When he reached the waiting area, Rin and Haru were already waiting for him. Rin was changed but Haru was still in his swimsuit.

'Were you out early?' Sousuke asked, Haru nodded. Rin reached into his tracksuit pocket and pulled out a plastic wallet with a few sheets of paper in and handed it to Sousuke.

'What is this?' he asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

'Have a read,' Upon this comment, Sousuke did read it, when he realised what it was, his teal eyes lit up. It was a regime for him, he looked up at Rin.

'This is great, thank you Rin,' Sousuke said, amazed at what his friend did for him, Rin clicked his tongue.

'If you follow this, the muscle loss should stop, you might even gain a little back. We worked hard on getting the exercise regime bit right, as we wanted to make sure it would be nothing that could put any major strain on your shoulder,' Rin then looked over at the pool, ' I didn't do it on my own, I had some help from some my teammates.'

'This is still great.'

'Sousuke, do you want to come and swim in the pool?' Haru asked, his blue eyes sparkled as he made the announcement, Sousuke furrowed his eyebrows.

'You know I can't swim, anyway, I haven't got a swimsuit.'

'It will just be a few gentle lengths, and Mikoshiba had a spare swimsuit he can lend you, come now,' Haru said, leading Sousuke into the changing rooms.

'I will watch from the side,' Rin added as he made his way back to the poolside.

 

It didn't take too long for Sousuke to get changed, he was worried that Seijuro's spare swimsuit would be a speedo, but luckily they were jammers. Most the pool had cleared out by this time, and Haru had already cleared the situation with a coach. Haru dived in first, launching himself into the pool like he was starting a race, he swam back to the side and flipped his wet black hair out of his eyes.

'Ok, come on in,' he said, Sousuke carefully used the stairs to lower himself into the pool, 'take it easy, let the water heal you,' Haru said,  Sousuke threw Haru a confused look.

'You still ramble on about those things?' he said, he then proceeded to do gentle freestyle down the pool, Haru followed in case his shoulder started to hurt. Sousuke had no issues with pulling himself through the water, and he did about three gentle lengths of the pool. He then suddenly stopped and put a hand on his shoulder, 'my shoulder hurts, I need to stop,' Haru gave a small nod.

'Fine, use the ladder to get out,' he said, Sousuke did, he climbed out of the pool and took a few deep breaths.

'I haven't done that in a while,' Sousuke said.

'That was good, did you enjoy it?' Rin asked as he threw his friend a towel.

'Yes,' he said, drying his face, 'it was good to swim again, thank you.'


End file.
